


Silver Bells and Purple Prose (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2011 [1]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Advent Challenge 2011, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve in New York is always full of surprises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells and Purple Prose (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/gifts).



> Written for Advent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Stockings.
> 
> Podfic (by the lovely Kansouame ♥♥) here: [Take a Listen!](http://www.mediafire.com/?ca6cwb5cbi703vc)

_"What do you think, Yuki?"_

Eiri visibly cringed as he kept his gaze deliberately fixed on his computer screen. Whenever Shuichi spoke those five words, he knew he was about to find himself feeling incredibly baffled by, or irritated with, his lover. Sometimes both. And the ensuing conversation _always_ culminated with Shuichi in tears and Eiri trying to control the volatile emotional mixture of guilt, anger and self-loathing that threatened to explode. Eiri reached for a cigarette, and then set his fingers back on the keyboard to resume typing. "You promised you wouldn't disturb me until dinner. Ask me then." He was at a critical part in his novel, and really didn't want to break while his muse was hot. He could feel the tension starting to creep into his neck and shoulders when he heard the over exaggerated sigh from behind him. Eiri gritted his teeth. "Do what you want."

"Yuki!" Shuichi whined. "I called you for dinner like, twenty minutes ago! I've already got the tree up, and the stockings hung, but I just want to know what you think of my--"

"Wait, what?" His train of thought derailed, Eiri couldn't keep the frustration from his voice, even as he glanced at his watch. "Tree?" He jerked his chair around to face the other, only to find himself completely at a loss for words as he looked at his lover. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Shuichi grinned as he smoothed his hands down the front of the dark green velvet mini dress and snapped one of the garters holding the thigh-high peppermint-stripe stockings. "It's my elf costume. I wanted to know if you thought it was sexy." He tilted the matching marabou-trimmed stocking cap forward, his expression coquettish.

Eiri raised a dubious eyebrow, and crushed out the remnants of his cigarette. "I need a drink." He headed for the kitchen, only to pause and gape in disbelief as he passed by the great room. A _massive_ fir tree lit up with literally hundreds of lights was set up in front of the window, and the remainder of the room was comparably bedecked.

"It's for Christmas," Shuichi said simply, as if that explained the fact that every conceivable surface was covered with some sort of decoration. "And we _are_ in New York. And it _is_ Christmas Eve."

Eiri huffed impatiently. "I don't have time for this. I've got a deadline and --"

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck and pressed himself close, a small smile curving up the corners of his mouth when he wasn't pushed away. "I'll help you finish your book."

Eiri shivered slightly. The feel of the velvet and the marabou against his bare chest felt good, and it had been some time since he'd had his lover's warm body tight against him. Still, he couldn't help but scoff, "You? Help--" He snorted in amusement. "Right."

"No, really!" Shuichi stood on his toes and leaned forward. "I've been thinking up some really good ideas," he murmured, his whispered words ghosting across his lover's ear. "This is research."

Eiri paused. He really _did_ have a looming deadline. But at the same time, Shuichi wasn't crying, and he found that despite the fact that it looked like Christmas had been projectile vomited all over his flat, he wasn't really that annoyed by it. Actually, the soft glow of the lights and the willing press of Shuichi against him had him feeling rather content. "Research, huh?"

"Mmhmm." Shuichi disentangled himself from Eiri and crossed the room to retrieve a glittery fuchsia stocking from the mantle. "I guess one present early won't hurt." He turned it upside-down and shook gently, catching a single bottle in his palm. Tossing the stocking aside, he slid his free hand beneath the waistband of the lounge pants Eiri wore, his fingertips lightly caressing over the length of his rapidly hardening cock. Shuichi smiled a little when Eiri closed his eyes and gave a soft hiss of pleasure, and further encouraged, he pushed his lover's trousers down over his thighs. When he wasn't shoved away, Shuichi licked his lips and slowly dropped to his knees, placing a teasing kiss on the tip of Eiri's dick as he flipped open the lid on the bottle. Moments later, the aroma of candy canes filled the air.

Eiri sucked in a breath when he felt the cool lotion against his skin, and as Shuichi's palm began to slowly rub along his length, he could feel his knees buckle slightly. Moments later, he felt the wet heat of Shuichi's mouth wrap around the head of his cock, and his hand reflexively grabbed for a handful of pink hair. He let his fingers drift forward to cup Shuichi's chin and he glanced down at his lover, watching as his shaft slid slowly in and out of that talented mouth. Shuichi was a damnable tease, and the cooling sensation of the peppermint lube was quickly driving him to the edge. It had been some time since he'd last let Shuichi blow him, and he'd forgotten just how much he loved it -- not that he'd ever admit as much aloud. He swallowed thickly and let his eyes drift closed, losing himself in the moment as his hips rocked slowly in counterpoint to the other's ministrations.

Shuichi curled his tongue around the underside of Eiri's dick, sucking hard as he let his lips slide along the slick length. He loved the way Eiri tasted -- especially coupled with the intensity of the peppermint. He let his hands move up Eiri's legs, letting them come to rest at his hips. He moaned softly around his mouthful, and then began to bob his head in earnest, taking his lover's cock down all the way to the root before easing him back almost to the tip. He glanced up, his own dick pulsing with need when he saw the open, wanton expression on Eiri's face as he succumbed to his building pleasure.

Eiri was on the brink of release. He clenched his jaw, trying to stave off his orgasm, but when Shuichi let his teeth graze along the sensitive flesh and then began sucking hard on the tip of his cock, it was his undoing. His hand fisted once more in Shuichi's hair, and with a soft shudder of completion, he pulsed his release into the other's mouth.

Shuichi gave a very libidinous groan as he swallowed everything given to him, and when he felt Eiri still, he eased his mouth back and then lapped teasingly at the slit, making sure he collected every drop. A moment later, he licked his lips lewdly and then turned to stretch out on the rug in front of the tree. He spread his legs invitingly, revealing the fact that he had absolutely nothing on under the elf costume save for his garter belt. He reached for the bottle of lube and shook it teasingly. "Do you want a special candy cane, Yuki?" he asked.

Eiri snorted as he finally made the connection between Shuichi's choice of lube and choice of hosiery. "Terrible pun, cliché setting." Eiri rolled his eyes. "You're a hack as a writer, you know."

Shuichi grinned as he lay flat on his back. "Is that a no?"

"Idiot. What do you think?" he asked as he let his shirt slide off his shoulders to the floor. "You can lose the dress, but keep the hat." A hint of a smile crept over the corners of his mouth. "And the stockings. Those can stay, too."


End file.
